Bete Noir Take Two
by TaliDaniellaDavid
Summary: Tony brings the evidence down instead of Abby, and is in for a surprise. Tiva. Ari is good in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Abby hurried up the stairs into the bullpen, frantically looking for Gibbs. Surprisingly, Tony was the only one in the bullpen. She scurried towards him, and squatted down behind his desk. He looked are her for a moment, wondering what she wanted, but then she voiced her request.

"Tony, I have to take this evidence down to Ducky. He wants it back because it could be infectious. Can you take it down there for me please? I'm....I'm afraid of autopsy. A few weeks ago I had a really bad dream and..."

"Shh Abbs, its okay. I will take it down for you, no problem"

"Thank you so much Tony!" She hugged him tightly, made him sign the paper in order to preserve the chain of evidence, and then he headed down to autopsy.

When he got down there, the sign was flashing red over the door, and autopsy was pitch black. He knew there was something going on. Tony knocked on the glass, and Ducky came over.

"Tony, you can leave the evidence there. I will sign once I get it inside. I can't open the doors with you there".

"Okay Ducky". Tony sat the evidence down, and when her turned away Ari opened the doors and put a gun to his back. Tony, alarmed at this sudden ambush, was not prepared. When Ari ordered him to go into autopsy, he had no choice. Ari forced him onto the table, staying behind him the whole time. Neither one had had a good look at the other's face. When Ari turned Tony over, they were both shocked.

"Ari?" Tony was astonished. Why was his brother in law holding people hostage in autopsy?

"Tony?" Ari was surprised too. He didn't want to hurt Tony, Ziva would murder him!

Tony then had a realization. He knew why Ari was doing this.

"Oh. This is for the undercover Hamas thing right? What do you need? I can get it to you without all this fuss. Just tell me what else you need".

"Thank you Tony. I am glad you understand. And as you can see, I have not harmed your friends in any way".

Meanwhile, Ducky and Gerald were standing there, aghast. How did Tony know the terrorist? Why was Tony siding with him? They decided to be silent for now, and to watch this play out.

"Here, lets go grab the stuff from the evidence garage. Then you can come with me and talk to the director. Once you explain they will let you go because I am backing you up. But if you can, don't rush off. Zee will be back in D.C. tomorrow and I know she is dying to see you".

"Alright Anthony. Let us go. Dr. Mallard, Gerald, you are free to do what you wish. I am sorry for the inconvenience. It was not my choice to do this".

Tony and Ari turned on the lights, and then left autopsy. The FBI hostage team let Ari through because Tony was with them, and he had Ari's gun. They grabbed the stuff from the evidence locker, then headed up to MTAC to talk to the director.

"Director, Gibbs. This is Ari Haswari. He is the one that held Ducky and Gerald hostage. He did not harm them, and they are free now. He is a mole inside Hamas who works for Mossad".

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up. I must be going now, but I can come back in the morning to see Zee. Don't tell her I will be here, make it a surprise".

"Sure thing, Shalom".

Ari left Tony standing there with a very confused Gibbs and a started Director in front of him. The director recovered first.

"You sure he is Mossad? How do you know him anyways?"

"Yes. Oh, he is my wife's half brother".

That knocked Gibbs out of his trace. He gave Tony one of his famous Gibbs glares, and walked towards him threateningly.

"Wife, Dinozzo? Wife? How long?"

"Yes, wife. We have been married for 4 years".

"But what about all those one night stands?"

"That was just a cover up. All the call I got from 'girls' were her, and most of the dates were fake. She travels a lot. She is scheduled to be getting in from Cairo in a few hours".

"What is her name? What is her line of work?"

"Ziva David Dinozzo. She is Metesda in Mossad".

"David, as in Deputy Director David?"

"Yep, that is her father"

Gibbs just stared at Tony.

** AN: Just a little 2 shot for ya. The next part will be up soon as a second chapter for this. It will be Ziva seeing Ari and meeting the team. There will be a bit of Kate bashing, but only a little. In this story, she likes Tony, so will be very jealous of Ziva.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry I have been MIA for awhile, I just lost inspiration with NCIS. Honestly, I don't even read fanfiction for NCIS anymore. I hate what they are doing to the show :p. I am more into Twilight and Harry Potter fanfics now, but whatever. I looked back and realized I hadnt finished this, and well, better late than never, right? Review please!

Ziva David walked into the bullpen, in search of her husband. She knew in general where he worked in the building, but had never visited him at work. She knew she was in the right place, when she heard a familiar male voice making a reference to a movie.

She snuck up behind him, and put her hands over his eyes. McGee and Kate watched the exchange in confusion, while Gibbs just smiled with a knowing look on his face.

"Guess who?" Tony was startled, but then smiled as he recognized her voice. Ziva was here. He had been expecting her, but was still surprised that she got there so quickly. He turned around quickly, grabbed onto her hips, and kissed her.

"Sweet cheeks! I didn't think you would be here until later".

"I wanted to surprise you, my little hairy butt". Kate and McGee both looked very disturbed at this nickname, and were extremely confused. Who was this woman?

Tony then seemed to realize that they were not alone in the room, and proceeded to introduce Ziva to the team.

"Guys, this is my wife, Mossad Officer Ziva David. Ziva, this is Gibbs, Kate, and McGee". McGee's eyes widened in awe. He didn't know Tony had a wife, no one knew! Kate on the other hand, was mad. She had secretly had a crush on Tony for a while, and had thought he was available. Now she found out he was married! Gibbs just walked out of the room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Tony has spoken often of you".

Tony became wary once he saw what happened next. Kate folded her arms across her chest, and glared at Ziva. McGee still seemed incapable of speech.

"Funny, cause Tony never mentioned you". Kate expected Ziva to be affected by her glare, and to be surprised by her comment, so when Ziva merely laughed, her anger increased.

"I'm sure he has, under another name. All the one night stands and 2 week relationships he has had have secretly been me, just with various names. I didn't want any of the hit men after me to come for Tony if our relationship became public knowledge. That is not an issue anymore, I have taken care of them. So I should be around more now". After her speech, she smiled up at Tony, who embraced her happily, and then put his arm around her possessively.

"Now I can have my ninja all to my self for awhile. No more having to share you with your father and the rest of Mossad".

"Congrats, I guess". McGee was still in shock that Tony, the notorious player, was married, but now was connecting the dots. He suddenly realized Abby didn't know, which was bad. Very bad. Very very bad. Abby hated being left out, so he headed down to tell her.

The happy couple started to talk to Kate, who responded with short, tense answers, but they didn't seem to notice. They were to engrossed in the joy that their reunion brought.

Just then the elevator opened with a ping, and a black blur in platform boots flew out.

"OH MY GOD! Is it true? Is it true? Is it true?"

"Yes, Abby, its true. McGee wasn't lying to you". Tony seemed anxious about Abby's reaction, for good reason. The last time he had lied to her, she ignored him for a week! This time, her anger was much worse, and she Gibbs slapped him, hard.

"I can't believe you LIED to me Tony! Did you forget rule #1? Never lie to Abby! Ugh! But I am soo happy for you. I knew there was something you were hiding, and there was no way you would get that many girls!"

"Hey! If I wanted to, I could definitely get that many girls!"

"Ya, 10 years ago maybe" Tony mock glared at her, and finally the tension broke. Abby hugged Tony and then finally noticed Ziva, who she then proceeded to hug also.

"Hi! You must be Tony's wife! I'm Abby Scuito, forensic scientist extraordinaire. I like you. If you lasted long enough to marry him, well, that means you are pretty tough".

Hours past quickly, and Ziva fit in with the team quite easily. Tony was relieved to say the lease. And when Ari arrived, well, lets just say Kate got over Tony pretty quickly!


End file.
